An Offering
by AxeO'War
Summary: (Warning Lemon ahead) Xenilla from Godzilla Pathos offer Girain an opportunity to bare child again for Kiryu but on a condition she must be his donor for a child. One shot and don't ask. (This fic is non canon).


An offering...

It was another day on Monster Island, a warm summer day with the tropical heat radiating from the sun beating down on the jungle of the island. For the most part, the island was under a state of calm, a scene of serenity fallen down on the tropical paradise. The sounds of bird songs in the jungle and the rustling of leaves blowing in the wind beckons one to explore the sight and sound alone at a pace as slow as snail.

One such individual was none other than Girain, the residential female MechaGodzilla of the GDI on Monster Island. It was another day when she was allowed to go about on her own without human supervisions, and so she took the opportunity to take a stroll, unarmed and let the heat and wind of Mother Nature on her armor plates and artificial fiber muscle masses.

The Albino female cyborg was aimless in her stroll but was definitely not directionless. As the rays of sun reflect themselves off of her white armor, Girain relaxed her arms inside a dense section of the jungle, where her audio receptors can pick up the sound of bird songs, calling for one another to mate and propagate their species. Mating, propagation, children, those words and concepts sound like a dream from aeons ago.

She stood still under the green jungle canopy, listening to the melodious songs of the mating birds, daydreaming even, of an existence she might have without the metallic shell, that steel coffin of a body. Perhaps she could have been mated with a member from the Godzillasaurus family, the young couple could have a family with some hatch lings to raise.

So she stood still, like a statue under the sun, freeing her mind from graphical input of her eyes and the stress of visual dread. Like a boat at sea, her consciousness drifted along the flow of tunes and melodies of the birds into a world of tranquility and zen enlightenment. Little does the white cyborg, she wasn't the only unnatural life form in this area of the island.

While she stands and enjoys the avian's orchestra, another figure with personal motivation and desire in mind is stalking her. From a distant hill at the foot of the island's volcano, a blue Saurian with crimson chest and a pair of crystals on his shoulders was observing her, taking great interest in her form and marvel her grace and beauty. "This should be interesting." He grumbled, his mouth formed a wide grin as his mind began to formulate an idea and a plan to execute it.

As the orchestra came to a climatic end, Girain reconnects her mind to her optical control system and regain control of her visual sensors. With the form of the world returned to her peripheral vision, she can see a sight of colorful birds, and their flocks settling on the branches, squawking at each other for a mate. They display the beauty of their assets, the feather and the showmanship of their feather decos.

But while the view was most splendor as a classical play can be, her attention soon caught the voice, it wasn't a melodious, attractive sound from Kiryu, no, it sounded calm, intellectual and it has a feel of superiority to it. "Come to me... What you dream... What you want... Lies with me. Hearken to me my dear, and see for yourself." The voice calls to her, "What does he want with me now?" Girain mumbled, knowing who on Monster Island would call her to come for him this way.

"Followed the path to your right...From there a realm of Crystal shall welcome you." It instructed her, as she turned to her right, Girain found a small footpath in the jungle heading up to the volcano of the island. "What is he planning this time?" She asked herself, pondering his motivation as she traverse the road up the incline, through thick jungle vegetation. The path led her from the flatland with vegetation to an area with incline, rocky environment and of course, Xenilla's favorite, crystals. At first, there were only a handful of them but eventually, more and more crystals populated around the path.

But within her, she can feel something not of her own desire, like she was being manipulated. No, it's impossible to say that. She clearly wants to go up there and find out for herself what does Xenilla want from her. He stands on the perch of his crystal domain, watching as Girain beautiful albino form came into his view and ever closer to his lair.  
It was all too good for him, he grinned at seeing her coming to him and his stomach churned whenever her form became larger and ever clearer on the horizon. As his excitement build up, he felt the electric jolt of an orgasm ravaging his rationality, eating away his patient and ultimately his own sense of judgement.

Once she has finally come to his crystal enclave, Girain was certainly impressed by his enclave's structural design, its crystalline perfection and overall castle like design wow anyone who happens to pass by. "Nice palace he got there, shame I would have to destroy it just to leave unscathed." She snorted before entering through the main entrance of the enclave.

Once her first step has been felt by the crystal floor, Xenilla's crown vibrated by the feedback from his telepathically controlled domain. "Welcome darling, I've been expecting you." He muttered satisfyingly as if she was right in front of him. He sat there on his crystal throne, tapping his fingers patiently and observe the entrance to his throne room.  
With each and every step she made, the feedback grows stronger, and Xenilla's excitement grew along with it. His expectation was soon satisfied when Girain came into view at the entrance of his throne room, he smirked at her, unable to hide his smug under the charming Casanova face.

"Greetings female, I've been expecting you to come here. But I am surprised that you would come here so willingly." He levitates his massive, chubby blue body from his throne to in front of Girain, as he did this, his crown glow with a luminous color. "What do you want with me Xenilla? I am in no mood to talk to you since what you did to me in the Ukraine." She snarled at him.

Amused by her predictable reaction to his presence, Xenilla leaned his head closer to hers with a predatory grin and the eyes of a hungry, smug ruler. "Oh my apology female, I was being far too unmannerly to you in my behaviors. But it has been like months since that little mishap, let us put it behind us and move on." He sarcastically dramatized as he wraps his right hand around her shoulders, as pretentious his acting was, Girain could sense a tone of genuine sincerity in his words. "Alright, but what do you want now?" She asked, lifting his arm off of her shoulders.

He chuckled before looking down at her form, eyeing her form up and down, from her head to toes. "Au contraire mademoiselle, it's what YOU want that interests me." He said boastfully like a merchant, "Wha...What I want? How do you know what I want?" She stuttered, "You don't need to tell me, I know, female...the song birds from earlier told me everything I need to know about your longing." He placed both of his hands on her shoulder, gently massaging those metallic broadsides and presses his fingers on her black muscles masses.

The feeling of his digits touching her was rather comforting, enjoyable even as he put his muzzle closer to hers. She sighed and try to keep his muzzle a good distance away from her, "I have nothing to offer you, you know I can't be mated with even if I want to." She held him back, but finding it hard to resist his charming smile and intellectual voice. "Oh that is where you are wrong, female." He rumbled before moving his arms to her waists, he wrapped them tightly around her lower back, pulling her into his body until their muzzles collided into one another with Xenilla taking the opportunity to nuzzle her affectionately and plant a sudden kiss on her lips.

Taken completely off guard, Girain could only take in the passionate, lustful kiss by Xenilla, accepting his tongue rolling, lashing and rubbing around in her mouth and as he pushed the appendage deeper into her mouth and pulsing her body with ticklish sensations. His crown vibrated with even more powerful force than before, this time it glows with brighter light than when she was walking into his throne room, the crystal walls lighted up with its reflection as Girain felt something changing within her.

Deep within her veins, the nanomachines that formed the bulk of the cyborg's 'Blood' cell began to act out of line, their control were overridden by Xenilla's superior psychic power and manipulation of energy and matters, the nanomachines administered some sort of regenerative serum and within her body, they begin a massive process of designing and assembling a synthetic system of reproduction organs mimicking the organic counterpart.

"Ughh, ahh, what's going...on? What's happening to me?" She jerked her body back, feeling the sensation of the nanomachines effort coursing through her body, from her chest down to her crotch, The ticklish sensation and it's causing her a lot of rash in the abdomen area, this forces her to place her palm on her abdomen to feel the progress that has taken place. "Amazed? Good, it's what I meant by you were wrong. My power can override the nanomachines in your body and from it, I can administer a process of regenerating the vital reproduction organs."

"Hold on a minute, you're not doing this for free aren't you?" She asked, sounding curious and at the same time, stern, not wanting to have herself in an uncomfortable position of being a slutty whore. "My dear female…" Xenilla suddenly hugs her into him, gently massaging her spines and taking the liberty of running his arms down to her tail and stroke its length. "...your intelligence continue to bewild me. I need an heir to my throne but I have no one fertile enough to produce a strong child." He looked down at her, eyeing her form up and down.

And in an impromptu manner, kneel down by her stomach, where her womb and egg chamber were located. He put his right ear on the metal plates there and feel the warmth they generate and rubbed it. "Until I meet you of course, you're perfect that's a compliment. And with the modifications I have made here, your fertility, which I sense, is absolutely perfect for the role."

He then looked up at her face with an expression of genuine gentleman ship before asking her for permission and consent. "Will you help me have this child please, Girain?" He was now on his knees, his crystals sparkle and although Girain had her apprehension on being his donor, she couldn't turn away from a gentleman or Kaiju in this case when he made an honest to God request.

Girain sighed "Very well, I'll be your donor for this one. But if you still don't have a child…" She didn't have a chance to finish her statement when once again Xenilla seized her lips with his own, he kissed her passionately with even more vigor than before, once he let go of her, a string of saliva was left dangling between their mouths.  
"Now then, I agree to give you this child, but you must share this with Kiryu for my next mating session with him." She held her hand up at his face, gesturing him to be aware that in fact he was indebted to her and just as much as she was to him. He slowly pushed her hand aside before holding on to her wrists with a tight grip. "You don't need to to remind me of that. Now then, where were we?"

Xenilla pinned Girain down on the crystal floor his right hand roamed on her right thigh, rubbing, massaging and squeezing the strong muscular mass that formed the bulk of her body's 'Flesh'. His left hand was holding on to left wrist and pin it on the ground.

Girain took her free right hand down to her crotch plate, the suspense was killing both of them, she reached her claws into a locking mechanism and release its lock, giving off a hissing sound of airlock. The female cyborg slowly took her crotch plate off, teasing her vulva to Xenilla's hungry male eyes, once the white metal plate was removed and her private section was in full view, Xenilla's slit grew to immense size and erected hard.

He then pushed the erected cock into her vulva, forcing a gasp and moan out of her mouth. "Ah! Oh my...you're tight!" The sound escaped her mouth surprisingly easy, even Girain herself was taken off guard by it. "Damn Girain, you're such a fitting donor! Gotta thank you later for this!" He pants, thrusting his mighty rod deeper and deeper into her artificial womb, each time making her moaning and gasping sound even louder, sometimes they were accompanied with a yelp as he gripped her legs with both hands and forcefully wrapped them around his waists to help her get a better grip of him and more comfortable mating position. "Having fun…?" She asked with an increasingly delirious but satisfied face.

"You think, female? I'm just getting warmed up!" He growled as the pace of his session intensified, this time he lowered himself down on her, his chest was firmly bearing down on her body length as she feel his crystalline energy on her very metal plates. The ecstasy between the two heighten to new height as he bites her Saurian neck in a loving manner while feeling his rod driving deeper into her womb, penetrating her cervix and firmly in the egg chamber. A pair of spherical objects dangle beneath his rod were slamming and rubbing against Girain's muscle.

The warmth of those testicles gave her the hot feeling of a mother to be when she expects him to fill her womb anytime now. "Giving up aren't you?" She teased him for his short break in the momentum. He huffed it off before resuming his thrust, "Ha, not a chance female." He said, before finally giving one last push for his rod to hit climax.  
As if on queue, the two let out their roars in unison to one another, while Girain was more metallic and mechanical than Xenilla's, within her egg chamber, the tip of Xenilla's prized asset was unleashing a massive torrent of crystalline seeds within her artificial egg chamber, they assaulted her unfertilized synthetic eggs and all it takes is one to penetrate the egg and fertilizes the living hell out of it.

The intense heat from this got Girain gasping for and Xenilla sweating from the intensity of their intimate session. Both he and Girain were satisfied by the incredible moment they have together, a moment which their younger selves would call impossible. "Damn, I think we really went overboard there. Don't you think?" She asked exhausted with Xenilla on top of her laying down, letting the sperm and lubricates leak out from her vulva. "I think we did, but wasn't that great or what?" He smiles faintly at her, his gaze took on a more calm and loving look at her.

"So...what do we do now?" She asked as he lay down on her, rather tired and almost sleepy. "Well...you need to rest here, to nurse yourself and lay the egg. I'll help you with that, darling." He said in his usual calm, intellectual tone but without the grandeur of superiority. He sounded rather more like a modest, simple man with honest to God agenda. "Well hallelujah, I'm being treated like a queen. A crystal queen no less." She lifted his head up to her own before giving his lips a deep and passionate kiss, blushing and feeling rather awkward by the situation. But all was fine and dandy to her, all she needed was a little rest and eventually she'll be in a session with her beloved mate soon.

* * *

4 hours later…

Kiryu was walking around the jungle, around the same area as Girain has strolled through earlier. He felt something was out of place and down right awkward, she has yet to call him or even inform him on her whereabouts. All he has to follow was a signal transponder by Girain, transmitting from an area in the jungle with dense vegetation near the volcano's foothill. It was rather suspicious to him. "Why would she ask for a rendezvous with me at a place like this?" He asked, keeping his guard up as he venture deeper into the jungle.

His optics constantly switch from one vision mode to another to find heat signatures and ultimately her heat source hidden by the dense vegetation, but as he came to a large bush he felt something strange occurring within him. A sensation rushed over him, as he fell down to his knees huffing as his nanomachines went haywire and a stream of protocols were streamed into them from an unknown source. "Wh...what...wha...what's happening...to me!?" He stuttered in fear as the situation unfolds, hidden from view and behind a tree, Xenilla was observing how Kiryu was reacting to his 'Surgery process'.

The blue saurian smiled in satisfaction as his crown vibrated with every time Kiryu jerk his body in reaction to the changes he has yet to comprehend. "Good, he's all set now." Xenilla muttered, Kiryu on the other hand fell down on all four, feeling something has been installed into him, but he can not comprehend what exactly it was. First his nanomachines went haywire for a minute only to settle down later with no residual hazard remain. He felt something long, hard and curvy has grown between his legs and accompanied it, he felt a pair of spherical objects hanging underneath, all of them were confined into the shape of crotch plate rather well and it felt...comfortable in some ways in fact.

The silver sentinel got back up to his feet and went exploring once again, while still keeping his attention out for anything that might be responsible for the apparent hack of his body's basic cell unit. "This should be fun...I'll get a round two with her." Xenilla thought, there was an idea so entertaining that he simply can't help but to weigh in the possibility of realizing it, the Emperor of the Crystal Throne slowly kept his presence secret from Kiryu as the cyborg wandered into a clearing in the jungle, where Girain was found in a rather seductive pose.

"Hun? Whaddya doing here my...beloved…?" He sheepishly asked, seeing how his mate was lounging around by a rock, her right arm was cradled behind her head and her left was splay on the rock. She purred mechanically, sounding rather inviting to Kiryu, "Good to see you here dearest. I've been waiting for you...for a long time…" She slowly got up to her feet and stepping forward to him. She crossed her left foot in front of her and her tail squish to and fro.

As he observed her body length, he couldn't help felt nervous and his confident falling slowly and awkwardly. He felt something from a simpler time, something carnal and powerful driving him forward to ask her the intention she has for this meeting. "What's your intention here then hun?" He asked, feeling something rubbing against his metallic crotch plate. "I seem to recall we have yet to tie the knot, I think it's time for us to take our relationship to the next level." She purred, her right hand was holding his chin up and her fingers tickling his artificial muscles, which send shiver down his spine.

"Allow me to inspect this particular package." She grabbed onto his crotch plate with a firm grip with her left hand, the package she felt suggesting a firm and strong potential for mating from Kiryu. "What are you doing?" He grumbled, trying to step back but his body was locked in one place by a desire to let his mate inspect his beautiful, buff body. "Nothing to worry about Kiryu, dear. Just let me have a look at it." She crooned to his audio receptor as her hands went to unlock his crotch plate's airlock mechanism. The hissing sound of airlock releasing the seal of the plate was followed Girain dropping the metal plate to side, letting Kiryu's black, synthetic rod erect to full size and his testicles hung freely underneath it.

"How did this happen to me? I don't understand it, it's impossible...but..I think...we can...test it?" He sputtered and his speech became awkward in the process, even his face was showing suggestions of blushing and embarrassment. "Of course dear, allow me to introduce you to our future...shall we...say...family?" She popped her own crotch plate open and throw it aside, her vulva was in full view of Kiryu's optics to lock on. His huffing increased in pace, Kiryu was losing control of himself, instead of rationalizing he was displaying a sense of longing he simply can't hold back any longer.

As Girain sat down with her legs splayed out, she fingered her own vulva teasingly as Kiryu slowly lumbered forward, dropping onto his knees and grab her legs with his hands. Holding on her thighs with his firm grip and line up his prized manhood for entry. "Are you regressing now dear?" She purred, he shook his head side to side before answering now with more vigor and eager than before. "Absolutely not! I'll make you a mother of our children!" He took one last breath before ramming his rod into the shaft, this forced an ecstatic moan to escape his mate's mouth with a lighting fast speed.

He moaned out in pleasure, never has he felt such an immensely satisfying moment like this as continue the push through her entrance and wrapped his tail around her legs, tying them around his own. Just behind him was Xenilla peeking on the two love birds mating session, grinning at the interesting show unfolding before him. Driven by a powerful sense of lust and desire for more of this sensation coursing through him, Kiryu increased his pace and push harder into Girain, who then moan and yelp in pure joy of being breaded by her true love, she couldn't help but thinking how will their children look like.

With each thrust, the pace hasten and the moaning became louder. Girain knew that it wouldn't be long now until his penetration breached her cervix and flooded her womb with his Saurian seed. "Oh I can…Ugh! Feel it! You're getting...close...any...second now!" She struggled to speak under the intensity of the session and his powerful drive, his rod, synthetic as it may be, was firmer and better driven than Xenilla's own even at its most extend. "G...Girain...I'm going to...I c...cannot hold it...much longer!" It was at that moment, the decisive moment when he breached her cervix, the climax forces the countless Saurian seeds to be unleashed and fertilized her remaining eggs. The two of them roar in unison for the climax was beyond comprehension.

Exhausted and spent from the session, Kiryu dropped down on Girain, catching his collective breath as Girain secured his grip on her by holding his hands with her own. "How did that feel hun? Satisfied?" She coyly asked, keeping up a mischievous expression under the tired face. He would gladly smile at her and kiss her lips with all remaining ounce of strength he has left in his body. He felt their synthetic tongues lashing out at each other and vying for dominance as her blue tongue twist and try to coil itself around his purple tongue.

The two appendages went at each other, rubbing and slamming against one another, this excites the two and sends jolts of ecstasy all across their bodies, their muscles jerked along as a result and Kiryu can feel the leaking lubricants at her crotch seeping out slowly. He must have filled her with every drop of sperms left in him. "I am yours, now and forever more." She said, to which he satisfyingly replied, "Yes, you are mine and no one else's. But I must ask, how did we end up like this?" This question forced her to raise a digital brown and look at him awkwardly as if an embarrassing secret was about to be blown into his face. "Do you really want to know?" She asked, answering his question with another question.


End file.
